


Just Fucking Around

by Fueltothefire09



Category: Tiny Meat Gang, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fueltothefire09/pseuds/Fueltothefire09
Summary: Cody and Noel were just fucking around, play wrestling, when things get real intense real fast.





	Just Fucking Around

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER THIS PIECE OF WORK IS NOT EDITED I AM FULLY AWARE THAT THERE ARE TYPOS 
> 
> I KNOW THERE ARE MISTAKES BUT I AM NOT EDITING THIS! YOU DO NOT NEED TO LEAVE A COMMENT EVERY TIME YOU SEE A TYPO, I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS MAY BEFRUSTRATING BUT REVISING THIS FANFIC IS NOT TOP PRIORITY FOR ME.

Third POV

Cody and Noel always had this unspoken ‘thing’ between them. One of them would brush by or make a suggestive comment about dicks to one another. Today was just like any ordinary day. Cody and Noel were brainstorming for a new YouTube video.

 

“Should we do another music video or should we wait.” Asked Cody.

 

“I think we should wait just a little bit.” Responsded Noel.

 

“Ok so what should we do than?” Cody looked up questionably at Noel’s vibrant hazel eyes that were beaming at Cody from the opposite side of the couch. Noel shrugged.

 

“We could always call Spock for some back up? I bet his hair is full of ideas alone.” Cody threw his head back and laughed generously at his counterparts joke.

 

“Ok how about you call Spock and I’ll call in some delivery.” Noel knodded back at Cody.

 

“What’s up, man?” Noel opened the door to their friend and greeted him with enthusiasm. Cody stood up and greeted the man with the same energy as Noel.

 

“Ok let’s get down to business. What ideas have you guys had so far?” Spock clasped his hands in front of him expecting loads of creative ideas and snippets here and there but he had gotten absolutely nothing. Cody and Noel just shared this look.

 

“Wait , you guys seriously are blank right now?”

 

“Well . . .maybe a tiiiiny bit.” Noel’s voice raises up with the lie, they didn’t have shit between the two of them.

 

“Ok well how abou-” a knock interrupted Spock’s train of thought.

 

“We’re you guys expecting someone else?”

 

“Nah that’s just the pizza.” Cody got up from the couch to get his wallet to pay but Noel stopped.

 

“Hey, Cody, I got this one.” and Noel also raised up to give Cody some money.

 

“Nah it’s alright, you don’t have to pay.”

 

“Just let me pay for the food, Cody.” Cody eventually gave in with a quiet ‘alright,alright. Geeez’. Noel eventually sat back down at a considerable distance from Spock ,but not too far away.

 

“Hey, do you want me to make your plate?” Cody yelled from the kitchen area. Spock responded with a ‘nah, I’ll get it’ while Noel responded with an appreciative ‘please’ followed by a ‘thank you’. Noel turned jokingly towards Spock and said loud enough for Cody to hear,

 

“Isn’t he just the best wife ever. I am so gosh darn lucky.” Cody came into the living room with a plate full of pizza, wings, and two breadsticks while also holding a water for Noel.

 

“Thanks ,babe.” Noel continued with the joke.

 

“No problem ,hubby.” Cody obviously caught on with the joke and played along with it.

 

“Oooh I know what you guys should do, a skit!” Spock jumped back into the conversation with his eurica moment. 

“Well. . .what is it?” Cody asked in anticipation.

“You guys should do a skit.”

“On what, Spock? Cmon use your words, man.” said Noel.

“Like you and Cody as a couple, and your trying to find a house or a car or some shit and I’m just the most horrible worker and shit just gradually gets worse and worse.”

“That could actually be a good idea.” The trio got to writing down the basis of the plot. Before they knew it , it was already 10 pm. 

“Yo, it’s getting kinda late. I’ll meet up with you guys on Wednesday, alright?” Cody and Noel knodded in agreement to the plan. The script was coming along better. They just needed to put some added humor and fluff shit like that. 

“You’re a dick , you know that.” Cody said light heartedly .

“Oh, I know, but jog my memory on why I’m being called a dick at this moment.” Noel said chuckling at Cody.

“Oh you know why, and I would most definitely be the husband.” Cody retorted.

“Husband?! Sugar gay ,bro?” Noel did his white-suburban kid impression. Cody laughed and jokingly pushed Noel’s shoulder. Noel reciprocated the light push with a shove of his own. Before either of the boys knew what happens they were wrestling along the floor of Noel’s living room. They both were laughing and a playing around until Cody ended up on top of Noel, straddling him with each arm on either side of Noel’s head, Cody’s face being mere centimeters away from Noel’s. They both let out little puffs of chuckles. They kinda stopped in that moment. The shape of Cody’s lower body fit perfectly against the curves and indents of Noel’s lower body. The weight on Noel’s dick was becoming more and more unbearable. He didn’t know what these new feelings were. He was confused as hell, but he liked them. A lot. Cody resisted the urge to move on Noel’s pelvic area. Cody resisted to move at all since he was so close to Noel’s lips, dick, etc. Noel was the first one to make a move. He moved his hands to rest on Cody’s hips. Noel’ hazel eyes stared back into Cody’s light brown eyes , anticipating a reaction. Cody smiled at Noel and Noel smiled back. Then Noel slowly crept his hands towards Cody’s ass, still keeping eye contact while he gripped the basketball shorts covered back side. Cody made the next move, he slowly lowers his lips to Noel’s, keeping eye contact until their lips made contact. 

 

The pair almost immediately moaned into the lust filled kiss. Noel started to move Cody’s hops so there could be some type of friction going on between them. Noel bucked up to Cody in wild abandon. The kiss became more heated. Cody’s right hand had woven itself into Noel’s hair, lightly tugging on the brown locks. Noel moaned into Cody’s mouth while slowly pulling away.

“If we’re gonna do this, we are not doing it on the floor.” Noel said. Cody got up and Noel followed suit. Cody intertwined his hand with Noel’s and lead the both of them to Noel’s room. . As soon as they were inside with the door closed, Noel attached himself to Cody’s neck. He licked a line along the right side of his neck and began to lightly place kisses below his ear lobe. While doing that, Cody hands began to raise the T-shirt that covered Noel’s body. His thumbs played with the skin that was just above the waist band of his jeans. Cody’s hand slid up Noel’s abdomen along with his shirt. Noel did the rest as he pulled it up over his head and Cody did the same with his shirt as Noel resumed attacking Cody’s neck. Noel’s nimble fingers quickly slid Cody’s shorts off of him, letting them fall to the carpeted ground. Cody flipped them so that Noel was now towards his bed and not Cody. Cody then pushed Noel on the bed so that his torso was on the comforter but his legs were resting on the side of the bed.

“I thought I was gonna be on top?” Exclaimed Noel.

“You are, I just wanna try something first.”

Cody knelt down beside the bed and began to undo the button and zipper of Noel’s jeans. Once he got Noel’s jeans off he stared at the bulge that lay hidden in Noel’s gray briefs. He could tell he was big. Above average. There was a tiny wet spot where Noel’s precum had leeked through the cotton material. Cody pulled down his briefs and his dick sprang up into the open air. The wind almost got knocked out of Cody because he wasn’t expecting that. 

“Holy shit.” Cody was damn near speechless. It looked about 9 maybe 10 inches with a generous girth all around. The tip glistened against the soft light emitting from the lamp on the side table. Cody wrapped a hand around it and did a trial lick. Noel moaned sat up to watch Cody. Cody then put is mouth on the bulb, Noel immediately grabbed Cody locks and tangled them in between his fingers. Cody had never done this before, so Noel’s moans encouraged him to venture out even more than he had already did. Cody loosened his jaw and forced himself further on Noel’s dick. 

“Oh shit, you’re doing so good. Fuck.” Noel cursing in that way made Cody even more turned on than he was. Cody’s right hand wrapped around the bottom of Noel’s dick where he couldn’t get to due to his gag reflex. Cody’s watched porn before so he kinda knows the technique but he still far from perfection. Cody looked up and eye contact with Noel while popping his dick out of his mouth, only to move down farther and go for his balls. Noel was already sensitive and sensitive at this point , but that was the tipping point. As soon as Cody put one ball into his mouth and started to suck on to Noel couldn’t take anymore. 

“Cody, if you go on, I won’t be able to last.” Noel’s eyes screwed together in a last ditch attempt of not cumming. When Cody disregarded what Noel had saidans continued to suck on his balls, Noel had had enough. He stood up and manhandled Cody onto the bed with his back facing down. Cody was a little surprised , and turned in, about Noel’s sudden out burst. Noel’s sudden spike of confidence lead him to basically ripping Cody’s underpants off of him. He went to the night stand where a knew there were condoms and lube. 

“I’m gonna have to prep you. Just put this pillow under you,ok.” Cody knodded his head in agreement and waited for Noel. Noel covered his three fingers with lube and then set it aside next to Cody. Noel began to circle his index fingers around his hole. His hole clenched in anticipation. Noel then slowly eased his digit into Cody. Cody’s eyebrows were knitted together.

“Just tell me if it hurts anywhere.” Noel looked at Cody directly. Cody slowly got used to it and begged for another finger. Noel gave in and repeated the process for his middle finger. Easing his way into Cody’s hole , he scissored the two finger back and Cody mewled in pleasure. His neck and chest blossomed with light red blush.

“Noel , please, I-I think I’m ready.” Noel looked at him and asked if he was sure. Cody knodded and wanted Noel inside him as soon as possible. Noel made rapid work with putting in the condom, lathering his dick with lube, and getting into a good position. Cody had somehow ended up in the middle of the bed, so Noel had room to get in between his legs without fear of falling off the bed and ruining the mood. 

Noel got in between Cody’s thighs , which were perfectly elevated due to the pillow, and put his bulb against Cody’s hole. His right hand gripped his dick but his left hand gripped Cody’s hand. 

“Oh shit. Wait. Go slower.” Noel went even slower. Easing back and forth so Cody could get used to the push and pull. Then, Noel just snapped his hips and buried 2/3 of his dick in Cody in that single instant. Cody felt immensely full. He could feel it in his gut that’s how full he was. Cody responded by wrapping his legs around Noel’s middle and scratching his back with his blunt nails giving Noel a tingly sensation that ran up and down his spine. Neither of them had ever felt like this with a girl before, and they probably never will. Noel buries the rest of his dick inside Cody, and Cody completely lost all brain function. His rolled up and his moans came out in high pitched whines. On the other hand, Noel gripped Cody’s hips with his still available hand and began to thrust. He gradually had gotten faster and faster, until Cody was practically shaking. Cody , momentarily, came back to earth and started to suck and nibble on Noel’s neck.

“Ah! Please don’t -fuck-stop! Noel!!” Noel moves his one hand up to Cody’s neck and squeezed slightly just to test the waters out before he went crazy. 

“Harder. . .Please.” Noel didn’t really know if he was talking about having his thrust being harder or his throat being squeezed harder, so he just went with both. Cody’s eyes became unfocused as stars and spots danced in his vision. His throat was hoarse from moaning so loudly. His toes curled so much that they almost cramped. He could fell small bruises form on his neck. His prostate was being utilized for all its worth. It didn’t seem like Noel was slowing down. Noel moved to kiss Cody. Cody was barely coherent enough to reciprocate the kiss. His mind had turned into absolute mush. Noel pulled back and exited out of Cody. Cody felt the tug and pull and the emptiness where Noel once was. Noel then flipped Cody onto his stomach and re-entered. Cody moaned out in please, this position gave Noel a clear advantage to his prostate. Noel pulled Cody’s hands back and gathered them into one hand, then he gripped the back of Cody’s head and pulled back while thrusting a maximum speed. Noel’s gut burned which signaled his impending cum. Cody had small tears running down his eyes. Not because of pain, mostly because of the sheer pleasure that he was experiencing. His and Noel’s body reacted insync with one another. 

“Noel I’m-I’m coming.” Noel quickly wrapped his hand around Cody’s throat and gave out his last punishing thrusts before a filled the condom. After that there was just heavy pants. That’s all you could hear throughout the apartment. Noel had slipped his condom off, tied a knot, and threw it away.Cody had slight tremors going throughout his body. His body was completely lax so Noel had to shift him to the clean side of the bed while he discarded the dirty pillow and got him a rag to clean himself off. After that Noel laid down and Cody shifted so that his head would lay against Noel’s chest. Noel’s arm snakes around Cody’s shoulders and started to play with the stray strands of hair near Cody’s ear.. Noel placed a light blanket over the both of them before settling down next his . . . lover? Boyfriend? Friend with benefit?

“Thank you. That was the best experience I’ve ever had.” Cody broke the silence.

“Cody?” Said Noel.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want whatever this is to stop.” Admitted Noel.

“Me niether to be honest.” Retorted Cody.

“I want to take you on a date.” Cody looked up at Noel. 

“Really?” 

“Hell yeah. What type of husband would I be if I didn’t take you on a date.” That both started to chuckle at that. Then Cody got quiet so Noel looked down. Cody was fast asleep against Noel. Noel smiled and kissed Cody’s forehead goodnight.


End file.
